There is no boy who lived
by Lily98tn
Summary: Petunia Dursley has been tasked with raising her nephew. When she discovers a letter from her long dead sister, she realizes something disturbing. She does not have a nephew. GOOD!DURSLEYS FEM!HARRY GOOD!MALFOYS SLYHERIN!HARRY
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

The Dursley's expected to be awakened in the middle of the night by an toddler's screams. After all, they had a thirteen month old son who made it impossible to sleep through the night due to his uncontrolable temper tantrums. This particular night, they heard screaming at two in the morning. Mrs. Petunia Dursley stood out of bed and put her hand on her head attempting to rub the headache away. She walked briskly down the hallway, her white nightgown waving behind her as if she was some sort of ghost or angel sent down to care for crying children. When she opened the door to her son Dudley's nursery, however, she saw the boy fast asleep. She sighed and listened harder to the screams. They sounded close, but now that she really listened to them, they were definately not Dudley's screams. Petunia turned on the hall light and wondered down the stairs. Each step she took seemed to take her closer to the screaming. She furrowed her brow in confusion as her hand touched the brass door handle to her front door. She hesitated. If it was not her Dudley screaming, it was not her problem, she thought. But still, something made her turn the handle and push to door open. What it revealed made her swear under her breath.

A child had been left on her doorstep.

She picked up the baby and saw a note, but it was too dark on her unlit porch for her to see the writing, so she carried the child inside and tried to sooth it by boucing it lightly in her arms. Once inside, she opened the note and collapsed on the floor in sobs of her own. The child in her arms was her nephew, her sister's son. The soul survivor of an attack on their family. She heard Vernon Dursley, her husband, running down the stairs to check on her, but she didn't care. Two words kept running through her head repeatedly. Lily. Dead. Lily. Dead. No. Those words did not belong together. It was her husband who read the entirety of the note, and he was not pleased. It took an hour for Pentunia to calm down enough for the man to read her the note aloud.

"Dear Mr. And Mrs. Dursley," he began, his hand latched onto his wife's shoulder while her hands held the child. "I regret to inform you that Mrs. Dursley's sister, Lily Potter, and Her husband, James Potter, passed away this Halloween night, murdered by a dark Wizard who called himself 'The Dark Lord'. This man attempted to kill their son, Harry Potter born 31 July 1980, and failed. As you are his last living reletives, I thought it best to place him in your care. Please note that it would be best if none knew of this child's existance in your home. There may still be some searching for him and they may come after you and your family if they get word that he is there. Do not let anyone know that there is another boy in your home, as they may question where he came from and you do not want people to be asking questions. Once again, I do believe that this would be in the best interest of you and the child. If anyone saw him on your doorstep, simply state that you took the child to child services. Make sure that as the boy grows he is not seen. When he is old enough he will be taken from you and sent to Hogwarts to begin his magical education and you will not have to worry about hiding him any longer. I apologize if this is any inconvenience to you.

Sincerely, Albus Dumbledore."

The couple stared at the boy, Harry Potter, in disgust. But not disgust at the boy, disgust at the letter.

"Keep him a secret. Don't let him be seen. How would we do that Vernon? There are windows in every room in the house. We can't very well become hermits and block out all light now can we?" Petunia seemed to be distracting herself from her greif by attempting to come up with a solution on how to raise her nephew. She looked at him lovingly over the plain white blanket he was wrapped in. She had known that her sister had a child for she and her sister had communicated regularly through the mail up until Petunia herself had given birth. If this letter was correct that meant that Harry was one month younger than Dudley. Petunia wished she had continued contact with her sister, but she had been too scared to let the owls around her Dudders. She thought they might carry disease or hurt him with their talons. She had planned to rekindle contact as soon as Dudley entered pre-school and gave her a time to write when he was not around, but now she would never get that chance.

"I don't know, Dear." He Responded, looking at the child in sadness. He couldn't imagine all he had lost, even if he was too young to understand it yet. "But this letter said his life could be in danger. We may have to...no...we WILL have to keep him hidden. At any cost. It's the only way to keep him alive."

And thus began Harry Potter's first year with the Dursley's as an infant locked in a cupboard. The Dursley's, Petunia Dursley in particular, spent nights awake in tears at the way they had to treat the child, but agreed with Vernon that it was the best way to keep him alive. And in her mind, a nephew she kept in the cupboard was better than a dead nephew. Still, every night she asked her sister for forgiveness at his treatment. "At least he is safe, Lily. We are keeping him safe." She would whisper to herself while staring at the ceiling and silently crying.

When Harry turned two, Petunia began to notice striking differences between him and Dudley. Dudley, who was still as spoiled as ever, had taken to fallowing Vernon at every opportunity. He would demand a coffee mug when his father was drinking coffee. Petunia would take a mug and fill it with juice, watching with interest as Dudley mimicked is father's every move. Harry, however, had taken to following Petunia. He would pretend to clean when she cleaned and cook when she cooked. It was odd, Petunia had to amdit, but Harry was an odd child. She thought nothing of it.

Then she found the letter.

She had been cleaning out the attic when she found an old box of important papers. She bagan looking through them when she came across two unopened letters from Lily. She remembered getting them. The first one had been delivered to her when Dudley was a week old, and she had been too disctracted to remember to open it. The second one was delivered on Harry's birthday and was no doubt supposed to inform Petunia of Harry's birth. With a heavy heart, she began to read.

"Dear Sister,

James is mad at me again because I keep referring to our baby as a 'her'. But I just feel that it is a girl. I was thinking of the name Harriette but James won't even listen to any girl names. He is convinced that I am pregnant with a special baby from a prophecy that was made a couple months ago, and since that prophecy uses male pronouns he won't listen. I pray that my baby is not the child of the prophecy for I would never want a life so full of danger for my child. James simply wants the fame of being the father of the great Wizard who defeated the Dark Lord. I wish you and Vernon the best and I expect news of my dear nephew soon!

Love Always, Lily.

At the end of her letter she was openly sobbing. Her poor sister had prayed for anything but the reality of what happened. It made the reality of how she treated her nephew so much more real. Her hands were shaking as she reached for the next letter. She tried not to get tears on it but as the first tear drop hit the old parchment she let herself cry freely.

Dear Sister,

James has no idea what he has done to us. My dead Harriette was born today and he took her from me before I even had a chance to hold her. He changed her, Tuny. He gave her something, some poiton I had never heard of. And then she cried. She screamed for hours. When I got to hold her again she was a boy. James insisted she had been born a boy and that he hadn't given her anything. But I SAW it. I SAW her before she was taken away and she was a girl. And I SAW the potion that he gave her. He thought I wasn't paying attention but I saw him pooring red liquid into a bottle mere seconds after her birth. He keeps telling me that I am crazy but I know what he has done. He had doomed us all.

Love always, Lily

Petunia's breath caught in her throat. She folded the letter and went downstairs to find Vernon watching the two boys. Silently, she handed him the letter and reached for Harry. She would have to figure out if Lily was correct or if she had imagined what she wanted to see. She knew who she had to contact.

Memories from her childhood came flooding her and she remembered Lily's best friend, Severus. She would have to find him some how as he was the only person she knew she could trust in the wizarding world. Petunia remembered going school shopping with the two of them once when she was fourteen. She had entered an abandoned building that was actually a pub. All she had to do was find that building and hope the magical pub was still there. She walked out the door without a word while Vernon was staring back and forth between the letter and his nephew.

Two hours of searching and seven abandoned buildings later, Petunia Dursley was standing in the pub she remembered from her childhood. She walked up to the man behind the counter with a letter in hand.

"Hello, I need to get this letter sent but I have no owl." She said. She remembered her sister's Hogwarts letter always being delivered by owl and her friends mailing her over the summer by owl. She hoped that was still how the Wizarding World functioned.

The man looked at her and shrugged. "Use mine." He said, whistling to call a brown bird which flew down from the upstairs area which Petunia had never noticed before. She nodded her thanks as the bird took the letter and headed towards where ever Severus Snape was now. Then she turned and left. heading back home and hoping Severus didn't still hate her.

Severus Snape was not easily surprised. When an unknown owl dropped a letter on his desk in the middle of class, he was only slightly startled. The class looked up and he sneered at them, hoping his look alone would be enough to get them to continue their potions. It was. He reached for the letter, eyes widening as he started to read.

Dear Severus Snape,

I do hope you remember me. I am Petunia Evans, now Dursley. Lily's sister. I have come across some disturbing information in a letter that I had never opened from my sister and I need the guidence of a wizard to help me discover if the information in the letter was in fact genuine. I would appreciate if you could come help me and put our childhood rivalry for Lily's attention aside. She will always be my sister and your best friend. Our adress is enclosed should you decide to provide your assistance.

Petunia Dursley.

And then Severus Snape canceled classes for the rest of the day for the first time in history and went directly to the Dursely residence. He arrived less that five minutes after Petunia returned from sending the letter and she hadn't even been able to tell Vernon that she had contacted him.

The three adults sat in the living room and stared at the letter.

"Is it even possible, Severus? Does this even exist?" Petunia asked. Severus nodded.

"Yes, it is possible. The potion does exist and it is red as Lily described. But it's banned because it uses blood magic and is extremely painful to the child." Snape said as the toddling Harry entered the room and climbed into his aunts lap. Severus was shocked when he looked into his eyes and saw nothing but Lily. "The potion would still be in his system if he took it. The potion changes the physical DNA of the child and it stays embedded in their DNA til they die. Give me a hair sample and I shall run some tests." He said. Petunia took sniped a bit of hair from the back of his head and put it in a baggy for Severus.

"Severus, what would happen if the potion was brewed incorrectly? Could this affect Harry in the long run?" She asked, wringing her hands nervously and watching the boy pretend one of Dudley's action figures was a baby.

"Well, I assume the physical transformation was completed?" Severus asked. Pentunia nodded so Severus continued. "Then, if the potion was in fact brewed incorrectly, Harry would probably still act and think like a girl." Severus said. The two looked over at the boy who was currently telling the action figure that, "he was his mummy." and trying to wrap in up in a blanket like a baby would be.

As Severus left, Vernon approached Petunia with a curious look in his eye. "We have to keep the boy hidden for his protection, right Pet?" He asked. Petunia nodded but didn't take her eyes off her nephew who was pretending to bottle feed to action figure. "But if there is no boy, why keep the girl hidden? They are looking for Harry Potter. Not Harriette Dursley." Vernon said. Then it clicked in Petunia's head of what he was saying. They had no reason to hide a girl. No one was looking for a girl. They were looking for a boy who never existed.

"We should wait, though. Wait for Harry to tell us that he is a girl. We need to be certain." And they nodded, hopefully for the first time since Harry had been with them that he may get to have a better life. A week letter they got a letter from Severus stating that the potion had, in fact been used. Harry Potter was born Harriette Potter. So then they waited for Harry to tell them he was a girl.

It happened on his fourth birthday. He was in his cupboard and heard his aunt walk by slowly. She opened the door and handed him a piece of a cake she had made.

"This is for your birthday." She said, watching the boy look at it with sadness.

"That isn't what I want for my birthday." he answered crawling back into a corner. Petunia rolled her eyes. She admitted that it hurt her to always buy things for Dudley when she could never buy anything for Harry. Dudley always got to go to a toy store and pick out whatever he wanted on his birthday and Harry wasn't even allowed to be in the living room until night time.

"What do you want, then?" She said quickly. She probably came off as mean, but she was just mad at herself.

"I want to be a girl." Harry said. And then his aunt pulled him into a hug and began sobbing on relief. One week later, Harry Potter did not exist.

The neighbors, however, noticed that the Dursleys had adopted a little girl. Harriette, they said her name was Harriette Dursley.

Harriette didn't understand why her family had moved her out of the cupboard and into Dudley's play room. "Well, that little cupboard just isn't fit for a little lady, now is it?" Her unlce said. Harriette didn't complain. Her room was painted pink and filled with dolls and dresses. For the first time since she could remember, she felt happy and at home.

Severus immediately started working on a cure for the potion that James Potter had forced upon his daughter. He visited the Dursley's regularly and Harriette had taken to calling him, "Uncle Sev" just as his godson Draco does.

When Harriette showed signs of Magic, it was praised. After all, no one was looking for a magical little girl. And when Dudley began picking on Harriette, The Dursleys put a stop to it immediately. "Remember son, your cousin is a bit more delicate than you are." Vernon said. Dudley nodded and told his friends they weren't allowed to pick on his cousin anymore. After all, she was a lady and they were men. They had to protect her if anyone else picked on her! When the Dursleys officially adopted Harriette, they had her name changed to Harriette Potter-Dursley. That way she still had a bit of Lily in her name, but she would officially be a Dursley and a true member of their family.

And When Harriette got a Hogwarts letter which was still adressed to a "Mr. Harry Potter", the Dursleys encouragingly told Harriette that it must have been a problem with paperwork and she would have to inform them of her true name when she got there.

Severus had yet to find a cure to the mistake that James Potter had made, but he was giving Harriette potions to let her develop as a female anyway so that no one would question anything. So when Harriette stepped onto the train to go to Hogwarts, she looked for the boy that Uncle Sev had told her to find, the boy named Draco, and prepared for the next stages of her life.


	2. Harriette Potter-Dursley

Chapter 1: Harriette Potter-Dursley

Harriette Potter stepped onto the train and looked around wildly. She was searching for a boy she had never seen before and it made her quite nervous. All she knew was what her Uncle Sev had said about him. "He has blonde hair that he always wears slicked back, despite myself encouraging him not to do so." The last part was whispered and followed by an eyeroll that made Harriette giggle. She thought about mentioning the greasy, knotted state of her uncle's hair but thought better of it. "You'll know him when you see him, child. Trust me." Her uncle finished as he continued casting diagnostic spells over her. She smiled at the memory and began glancing in through the windows of each compartment looking for a boy with strikingly blonde, slicked back hair. She found him quickly.

This boy had to be Draco Malfoy. His hair was blonde, blonder than blonde even, and slicked back with gel so thick that it would probably take a scalpel and an hour of meticulous digging to reach any actual hair. He had high cheek bones and dull grey eyes. He wore the most prestine Hogwarts uniform she had ever seen and held his back perfectly straight even when he was relaxed. Harriette looked down at her skirt and tried to flatten out the wrinkles before opening the compartment. She opened the sliding door all too quickly, causing a lound noise which drew the attention of the boy before she even had a chanve to introduce herself. The boy's face showed confusion at first before morphing into one of interest. "Hello." Harriette said. Draco nodded and resonded with a meek 'hello' in response.

The first thing Draco noticed was Harriette's striking appearance. Her hair was black and rested just between her shoulder blades, but when light bounced off her hair you could see that it had a red tint to it as well. A deep, dark, auburn color. She had a thin layer of bangs that went across her forehead and gave her an adorable childish appearance. Her eyes were green, but not any green, emerald green, and they sparkled brighter than actual emeralds ever had a chance to. Her lips and cheeks were naturally pink, which stood out against her skin which was pale enough to rival Malfoy's, and she had small freckles that were speckled across her nose.

"Mind if I join you?" Harriette asked. Draco nodded and gestured to the seat in front of him. Harriette smiled and sat down, shutting the door behind her. Draco watched the girl straighten her skirt before sitting down and crossing her ankles. "My name is Harriette. Harriette Potter-Dursley." Harriette said, sticking her hand out for Draco to shake.

A light went off in Draco's eyes at the name. He had grown up hearing stories of the great 'Harry Potter the boy who lived", but he had been explained Harriette's situation by his uncle Sev, whom Harriette also considered an uncle, making then honorary cousins as far as Draco was concerned. Due to Draco's age, he hadn't been explained the entirety of Harriette's situation, but he could remember the conversation that he and his family had a week earlier in the parlor of the manor.

"Now Draco, you remember Uncle Sev telling you about his niece Harriette Dursley." Lucius Malfoy asked while his mother sat still as a statue next to him. Draco had nodded, glancing at both of his parents. He had grown up knowing of Harriette Dursley and wishing to meet her. Sev was always telling about something adorable she had said or done when he visited.

"Little Harriette got to pick out a holiday dress today and I went with them. Poor dear refused to leave until her aunt allowed her to get makeup. Her aunt did not want her wearing makup, said she was too young. But they settled on some mascara and clear lipgloss." Sev had told his mother. His mother had laughed at the stories and always asked about Harriette. Draco felt that his mother had always wanted a daughter and felt connected to Harriette through uncle Sev.

"Well", his dad had continued. "Harriette Dursley and Harry Potter are the same person, Draco." Draco sat still for a moment and tried to process that information. He couldn't understand how it was possible for a boy to be a girl and he said as much, earning a small smile from his mother.

"Harriette was never a boy, dear. People just thought that he was." Narcissa had said, moving to sit near her son. "Harriette was always Harriette."

Draco nodded. "So everyone was just confused then?" He asked. "Harriette was never really Harry?" This earned a nod from both his parents. "Okay. I guess that makes sense." He had answered, and that had been the end of the conversation. Of course he had more questions, the main one being, 'how could people confuse a boy and a girl?" but he didn't voice his questions. Instead he figured he could ask his new cousin when he met her. Now that he saw her in person, his confusion grew even more. Obviously she was a girl! She looked like a girl!

"I'm Draco Malfoy. I think we are cousins...sort of." He said with a nervous laugh.

Harriette smiled and leaned back against the compartment's leather seats, pulling a book out of the small brown bag she had been carrying. "Of course we are. All magical people are related in some way." She said not bothering to look up again.

Malfoy's face turning into one of pure disgust. "Not the mudbloods." he said with a fierceness that was to be reckoned with, but Harriette just rolled her eyes. Her uncle Sev had explained to her all about the wizarding world's blatant racism, and she had spent almost a year of her life trying to figure out what to do about.

"Yes, Malfoy. Even the muggleborns." She looked up from her book and saw Draco making a face as if he was eating a lemon. She rolled her eyes once again and closed her book, not even getting to read a page. "And do stop making that face, you're actually quite handsome when you don't." She said, earning a fierce, firey blush from Draco who sat up just a bit straighter, even though it seemed impossible, and caused Harriette to burst into a fit of giggles.

At that moment the compartment door opened to reveal a boy and a girl around their age. The girl had brown bushy hair and brown eyes. Her Hogwarts uniform was clean but wrinkled, as if she had been moving around, and she had large buck teeth that were impossible to miss. She kept her hand on the door handle and was obviously not planning on the visit being long. The boy was shorter than the girl, if just by a hair, and had brown hair that was cut so close to his head it was impossible to tell if it was straight or curly. He was a larger boy, some would say chubby, and he was looking around with a frantic expression as if waiting for something detrimental to happen.

"Has anyone seen a toad, Neville appears to have lost one." The girl said, motioning to the boy behind her to reference that he was Neville.

"No we haven't. Neville Longbottom, I assume?" Draco said, eyebrown raised in Neville's direction. Neville's face darted to the ground when he nodded. "And who might you be?" Draco asked, directed to the girl.

The girl seemed to sit up just a bit straighter before answering. "Hermione Granger. And you are?" She asked while raising her eyebrown in the same manner.

"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. I don't recognize your name, Granger." He responded.

"Now Draco," Harriette began, putting her hand up to stop the conversation from continuing in the direction that it was obviously going. "Do be nice. After all, she may be related to the Dagworth-Granger family." Draco turned to look at Harriette with a look of confusion and contemplation.

"I don't know them. I'm muggleborn." Hermione said, looking towards Harriette with more interest. She seemed to be taking in every detail of her appearance as if everything about anything could be important. Harriette just smiled in response.

"I know. But I was just explaining my theory to Draco that all muggleborns are related to magical familes and could be considered first generation purebloods. I mean... think about it. You seem smart." Harriette said, causing Hermione to straighten up even more at the compliment. Harriette took that as a cue to continue. "In biology they have dominate and recessive traits, right? Maybe magic is just a recessive trait. Maybe the parents of muggleborns are carriers of the trait even though they don't exhibit it. Then technically speaking, muggleborns would be born of two magical parents. It's just that the magical core of those who carry the trait is dormant."

At the end of Harriette's speech, Draco, Hermione, and Neville were staring at her with gaping mouths. "That...makes sense." Hermione said, looking down and mumbling something to herself that no one else could understand while going over the facts in her mind.

"That sounded like...science or something." Draco said. He had been introduced to basic science as a child while being tutored, but his parents thought that muggle subjects were not all that important and Draco had stopped those courses only two years in.

"It was" Hermione and Harriette responded simultaneously, causing both girls to smile at each other. "I'll have to look into it more after Neville and I find his toad." Hermione continued.

"Why don't you go find a prefect and ask them to summon it for you? There is a summoning spell, after all." Harriette said.

Hermione closed her eyes and bent her head back as if she were going to look at the roof. "Of course! Why didn't I think of that? Come on Neville! Let's go find a prefect!" And then the two were gone, shutting the door behind them and leaving Draco and Harriette to their thoughts. Harriette had pulled out her book again and gotten a couple of pages in when Draco decided to speak once more.

"What are dominate and reccessive traits?" He asked. Harriette sighed and put her book away. She had a feeling she wasn't going to get to read much of it on this trip.

While Harriette Potter and Draco Malfoy were having a riveting conversation on human genetics, Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom were barreling down the train in search for the first prefect they could find. They found it in the form of Robert Hilliard, Ravenclaw prefect who was walking from one compartment to another trying to find his friend before heading to the prefect compartment.

"Exscuse me. Could you help us?" Hermione asked him, causing him to turn around and smile.

"Maybe. Depends on what you need." He said with a nod towards the two smaller children. He did not mean it in a mean way, but he had learned not to agree to help someone until he knew what it was they wanted help with.

"Neville has lost his toad and I was wondering if you could use the summoning spell to get it back for us." Hermione said, Neville hopefully nodding in the background.

"Sure" He said with a nod, and ten seconds later Neville was holding a very shaken up toad. As the prefect turned to walk away, Hermione decided to ask a question that had been bugging her. After all, this prefect was older and may have more information that she did.

"Wait, I have one more question." She said. The prefect turned around and waited for her to continue. "I was in a compartment earlier and they said something about muggleborns." The prefects face changed. It was obvious that he thought Hermione was about to ask some not too pleasant questions, but he stood and waited anyway, figuring it may be better for the girl to hear the answers from him than from someone else. "They said that they thought Muggleborns may be first generation purbloods and that their parents had dormant magical genes. It made sense to me because well...the magic had to come from somewhere...but what is your opinion on it?"

The prefect stared. And stared some more, while he thought it over. It was...plossible. And that was saying something considering the amount of information on genetics and magics that the Ravenclaw knew. "Who was it that brought this up?" He asked, his eyes gleaming from the new theories that were developing in his head.

"I don't know the girl's name, she never introduced herself. But the boy said he was Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." Hermione said. The prefect shook his head in shock.

"It...I...I mean...I'll get back to you on this." He said...or more of screamed back at her while he was running full speed back down the train toward the prefect compartment. He was running so quickly he accidently ran into fellow prefect Nymphadora Tonks. He quickly explained why he was running like a first year in the forbidden forest, and then they were running together. When they got to the prefect compartment the only other prefect was Percy Weasley. They slammed the door closed so quickly it shook everything in the compartment. They placed their hands over their prefect badges and Percy's eyes widened as he realized what they were doing.

"I, Prefect Nymphadora Tonks..." Tonks began on her own.

"And I, Prefect Robert Hilliard"... Robert answered before they finished together by screaming,

"DO HEREBY CALL AN EMERGENCY MEETING OF THE HOGWARTS COUNCIL."


	3. The Council Meets

Chapter 2- The Hogwarts Council

The compartment expanded and twisted, turning into a large room. A long, wood, table with the Hogwarts Crest embedded into the centre was placed in the middle of the room with ten chairs surrounding it. In a span of twenty seconds, every chair was filled. In the room were all the prefects, Gemma Farley, Robert Hilliard, Gabriel Truman, Percy Weasley, Penelope Clearwater, and Nymphadora Tonks. Also in the room were Oliver Wood, Marcus Flint, Andre Egwu, and Beatrice Haywood. Captains of the four Hogwarts Quidditch Teams. The group of teens ranging between the ages of 14-17 all sat and began to look towards their summoners for answers.

"I swear, the council being summoned before even reaching Hogwarts must be breaking some sort of record, no?" Oliver wood said, earning a glare from his rival, Marcus Flint. Oliver simply winked at Marcus in response, causing the boy to pretend Oliver was nonexistant and ignore him the rest of the meeting.

"Perhaps it is, but this is something that needed to be discussed now." Robert said, standing and pacing back and fourth in front of the table. He wasn't paying attention to what the others were doing as he began talking. "Now, I was approached today by a young first year. Her friend had lost his toad and she was enquiring as to wether I could summon it for her." He began, earning a scoff from Penelope Clearwater, who was reading a copy of advanced runes and only half paying attention.

"You're right, Hilliard. That sounds like a dreadful emergency. I would have summoned the council as well." She said, flipping a page. This earned more scoffs from the people surrounding her and enraged Tonks, who had been bouncing up and down in her seat from anticipation up until this point.

"Now you listen here!" She demanded. She spoke softly but somehow managed to grab the attention of everyone in the room. She stood, forcefully pushing Robert back down into a seat as she did so. "As everyone in this room knows. It takes two council members to call a meeting and I summoned you all along with Robert. Do not discrespect me by implying that I would have called you for something as mundane as a lost toad." She spat, her hair turning a firey red. We are the Hogwarts council! We are the one's who speak on the behalf of the entire school. We are the one's who can change the entire dynamic of Hogwarts with one word, so for the sake of Merlin, stop acting like first years and listen to what Robert has to say." She landed back in her chair with a huff. Robert stood agian and nodded in Tonk's direction, too surprised...or maybe scared...to say a word. Everyone else had become extraordinarily quiet as well, unitl Penelope responded.

"Well, shit, Alright." She said as she put her book down. Her face was a cross between fear and amusement. She pushed a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear before continuing. "You have our full attention, Hilliard." And she gestured for him to continue with one hand.

"Thank you, Clearwater." He said with an eyeroll. "Now, if i may pick up where I left off." He cleared his throat before continuing, slightly nervous now that he knew all eyes were on him. He was never one for public speaking but he knew this had to be said. "Now, this girl said that she had happened upon a compartment where two people were speaking about muggleborns." And then he was interupted again.

"If this is about the treatment of muggleborns in the school, then this could have waited until our scheduled meeting we have every Thursday, Robert. And if it is about a pureblood hexing or cursing a muggleborn student then this is a problem for the Hogwarts Court not the Hogwarts council. We just make the rules, the court punishes and enforces." Percy Weasley said. Tonks took a deep breath and tried to keep from punching him in the face.

"Would you please let him finish, Weasley?" She said through gritted teeth. Weasley nodded in response and leaned back against his chair in defeat.

"As I was saying," Robert continued with his eyes closed. He took a deep breath in order to calm himself as well. "This girl said the two were speaking about genetics and magic. They said that perhaps magic is a trait. It would explain why magic gets passed down from parents to children in the pureblood lines if magic was a genetic trait." This earned nods and mutterings of agreement from the council. "Now there are two types of traits, dominate and recessive." He began explaining basic science to the group as the majority, if not all of them, were purebloods and he wasn't sure how much they knew about genetics. "If magic is a recessive trait then it won't appear in every magical born child. Because even if two people with a recessive trait have a kid, the dominate trait still has a slight chance of taking over. That's why it's a dominate trait." He said. That wasn't exactly the most accurate way of saying what he needed, but it got the point across.

"Squibs." Gemma said, leaning back and crossing her arms in contemplation.

"Exactly. Squibs." Robert said. "And what do pureblood families do with squibs? Cast them out into the muggle world. But what if those squibs are carriers of the recessive magic gene? What then? They'd still have a magical core. It would just be dormant." He looked around to see if anyone had caught on. Most people still looked confused, but Percy Weasley was staring with his mouth open and his eyes wide, and Penelope Clearwater was rocking back and forth in her seat and rubbing the side of her face.

"I think I know where you are going with this." She said. Her eyes wide and smiling. Robert nodded before continuing.

"Of course you know, you're a Ravenclaw." Robert responded. The two Ravenclaws smiled at eachother. "Now what would happen if two kids from a squib line...they may not even be squibs themselves but have an anscestor who was a squib. Genes can lay dormant for a long time...but imagine if two people from squib lines had a child. Two people with a dormant recessive trait have the possibility of given birth to a child who exhibits the recessive trait." He paused as everyone else caught on.

"Are you saying, there are no mudbloods? Only first Generation Purebloods?" Marcus Flint asked. He was scowling and obviously wanted to contradict him but couldn't find a way to do so. It would take more research before anyone could be certain, but this theory actually answered a lot of questions.

"Well, if a muggleborn comes from two people with a magical core, then yes. Even if the core is dormant in the parents...it exist. Meaning that muggleborns would be first generation purebloods."

Silence. And then all Hell broke lose. A choir of "shits" and "Fucks" and "Sweet Merlins" rained down upon the compartment. Everyone was talking over eachother, except for Gabriel Truman who was unable to form words and therefore was just loudly screaming in the corner. A knock was barely heard but it silenced everyone, even the Screaming Gabriel. Robert opened the door to reveal the Trolley Witch.

"Anything off the cart, dears?" She asked. She didn't react the the expanded room or any of the redecoration. Either she was used to seeing weird things or she honestly just didn't care.

"No." They all said in unison. As the witch walked away Robert shut the compartment door again. Three seconds later the yelling and screaming began at a volume even louder than the first time. The only ones not screaming were Robert and Tonks, who were quite honestly enjoying the show. It was annoying Tonks slightly, though, as now they needed to figure out a plan of action.

"OKAY EVERYONE SHUT UP." She said loudly after a few seconds of watching the panic. Everyone stopped to look at her. "Normally we don't have things this, important, come up in our meetings. I know normally the council operates under the radar...but all things considered..." She paused as if she felt she shouldn't finish, so Oliver Wood spoke up.

"We need to make an announcement to the whole school. Find Muggleborns who are willing to get inheritance testing." Everyone nodded. "The Best place to make a school wide announcement is the great hall." He finished.

"Okay, Tonks will make the announcement after the sorting. Agreed?" Robert said.

"Agreed." They all answered.

"THE COUNCIL HAS SPOKEN." All said, putting their hands over the hogwarts house crests that were on their uniforms. Then the room changed back to normal and all were sent back to wherever they had been before the meeting started.

Robert, being himself, decided to find that young first year and tell him what the council had said. It didn't take long to find her, as she was sitting in a compartment with the boy who had lost his toad.

"I was just looking for you!" He said upon finding her. Hermione smiled and stepped out of the compartment, closing the door behind her and leaving Neville to speak to his toad. "I was going to tell you that the council made the decision to test this theory further." He said while looking at the girl for the first time. She didn't look to be from a purblood family, but for the sake of argument and his Ravenclaw curiosity, he took in every detail of her appearance. Her eyes were a plain brown, nothing special. Teeth too large, definately not refined or regal. But her hair...the crazy brown locks that seemed to be uncontainable and swam around her head...that reminded him of a certain pureblood family. "You're a muggleborn, aren't you?" He asked, and when she nodded he continued. "I was wondering if you would agree to an inheritance test? It'll tell us if your magic comes from any pureblood families."

Hermione seemed to ponder the question for a couple seconds before responding. "Alright, I can do that. I like test." She said, causing Robert to smile.

"I'm sure, With a mind like yours you'll make a great Raven." He said.

It was that moment that Wood entered the hallway, coming out of a compartment where most of the Gryffindor Quidditch team had been sitting. He rolled his eyes and approached the Robert and Hermione like they were old friends. "Oy, Hilliard! You already recruiting the firsties? Not fair, not fair at all." He said, walking up and throwing his arm over Robert's shoulder.

Robert backed away from the contact and threw Oliver's arm off of him. "Merlin, Wood. Hands to yourself." He said, causing Wood to smile and laugh while Hermione giggled beside them. "Besides, she's obviously a Raven. This is the girl who was asking all the questions and she just said she likes taking tests."

Oliver jokingly flinched. "Ouch. A test taker? Yeah, you can have her. Us Gryffindors aren't much for taking tests."

Robert rolled his eyes and tried to hide the beginnings of a smile. "That's an understatement if I ever heard one."

"Well I hate to interupt this...whatever is happening right now...but I do have another question." Hermione said, the two boys turned to look at her.

"Alright little Raven, what's up?" Oliver asked, putting his arm on Robert's shoulder and leaning against him. Robert didn't flinch away this time, but his body tensed and Hermione could have sworn she heard him say some choice words under his breath.

"Well, if muggleborns are fist generation purebloods, what is a half blood considered?" She asked, folding her arms in front of her chest as she awaited the answer. The boys, however, straightened up immediately and looked at each other. They stood like that for a couple seconds until finally Robert answered the poor girl.

"We will get back to you on that." He said before turning and running down the hall as fast as possible, again. "Come along, Wood!" He called over his shoulder.

"Damn, we really are going to set some sort of record!" Oliver said, following after Robert at a high speed also.

Hermione stepped back into her compartment and turned to Neville. "Neville...do all prefects run everywhere? Because I really wanted to study hard to be a prefect...but I hate running." And then she sat down with a defeted humph, wondering if she should start doing track. After a couple minutes of not the two prefects not returning, Hermione and Neville set off to find Draco and that girl. Maybe they would have the answer.


	4. The Second Meeting Part 1

Harriette Had no sooner finished explaining a simple version of genetics when Hermione and Neville returned, this time entering the compartment and sitting down. At this point, Harriette knew that all hopes of getting to read on the train ride were over.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid you never told us your name." Hermione said, leaning towards Harriette and flipping her long, wild hair out of her face.

Harriette, who had been silently glaring at Draco for inching further away from Hermione as she sat down, turned towards the other girl quickly, silently berating herself for not remembering her manners. "Of course! I apologize. My name is Harriette Potter-Dursley." She said, nodding her head in the direction of the two new-comers. She didn't miss their reactions.

Neville's face contorted into one of confusion as he tried to remember where he thought he had heard that name before, and Hermione's eyes grew what seemed to be twice their normal size as she recognized the last name. "Harriette Potter? As in, Harry Potter? You're a girl?" Hermione exclaimed, sounding a mixture of surprised and accusatory. Neville at this time realized what was going on, and turned toward Harriette with his mouth dropped open.

"Yes, I am a girl." Harriette said matter-of-factly. The four looked at eachother in silence for an awkward five seconds before Hermione decided to break the tention.

"Well obvioulsy not all the books I have been reading were full of factual information. That is very disappointing." She spoke as she leaned back with a huff, crossing her arms. The other three in the compartment laughed lightly and the four began to grow closer with casual conversation.

Meanwhile, the Hogwarts Council had begun their second meeting much to the annoyance of almost all of them. "I swear, I am not even going to be able to make it through one chapter of this book if you keep summoning us all to meetings." Clearwater said, tossing her book on the table in front of her, just under the hogwarts crest. Oliver and Marcus noticed, to Marcus's horror, that the two of them were sitting directly next to eachother this time instead of across the table. Oliver took advatage of this and placed his hand on Marcus's thigh, causing marcus to huff in annoyance and move to sit next to the wall, away from everyone else. Tonks kicked her feet up on the table and looked at her nails, waiting for whatever the next bombshell of the day was going to be.

"Okay, I know. This probably could have waited, in all honesty, but...what are halfbloods considered?" Robert asked, causing everyone around the compartment to look at eachother, hoping for answers.

"Okay, thats it." Percy said, standing and adressing the group as a whole. "No one leaves this train until we have come to a definite conclusion, because I for one do not want to spend three weeks arguing over blood status." Everyone looked at him silently for about two seconds, before all hell broke loose.

The train pulled into the station and all doors and windows magically dissappeard, sealing everyone inside with one giant train wall. The court thought at first that it was only them who were trapped, but then they heard the banging through the walls and realized the entire train was sealed.

"Now you've done it Weasley. You've magically sealed the train." Gabriel Truman said, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair.

"Dumbledore is going to lose his shit." Marcus said, causing everyone to pause and think of the consequences.

"Let's get this sorted out as soon as possible." Oliver wood said, earning a bunch of nods in response and bringing everyone's attention back to the problem at hand.

It wasn't Dumbledore who realized the problem first. It was McGonagall. McGonagall was waiting at the trainstation with Hargrid when the train was suddenly sealed, disallowing anyone from entering or exiting. Her face became rigid with worry, while Hagrid scratched the back of his head out of confusion. "Reckon we shoul' get the headmaster, proffessor?" He asked taking a couple steps closer to her as she had moved to examine the train.

"Yes, I suppose we must. I don't believe this has happened before in the entire history of Hogwarts!" She stated, before sending her patronus back towards hogwarts.

When all the windows and the door of their compartment dissappeard, Harriette, Draco, Hermione, and Neville were too entranced in their conversing to notice.

"Well, they are second generation purebloods I would suppose." Draco said, he had taken to the idea of first generation purebloods extremely easily, and was currently trying to answer Hermione's question about what half-bloods were.

"Maybe, maybe not." Harriette responded looking towards the ground and playing with her hair, lost in thought. "Yes they come from a long line of magicals on one side, but the other side is brand new magic. They are first generation purebloods on one side, and not on the other. How would you define that?" She looked to Hermione and Neville. Hermione shrugged her shoulders.

"I think that maybe they are just purebloods at that point. Period. Not first generation or second generation. I mean, I'm not going around stating that I am 234th generation pureblood, just... a pureblood." Everyone shifted at that and nodded to eachother. It was then that Draco tried to look out the window, only to find that there wasn't one.

"Well everyone, it appears that the window is gone." He said out loud. Everyone looked at where the window should be but saw only a wall.

"Door too." Hermione said. Then they all looked at each other in fear.

"WHY MUST WE HAVE ANY SORT OF DISTINCTION!" Percy screamed. By this point, the entire council was up and pacing around the compartment, except for Tonks who had hardly moved, and Clearwater, who was tapping her hand on the table impatiently.

"Because there has always been one Weasley, what do you expect?" Adre Egwu responded, throwing his hands up in the air as it was the fourth time Percy had asked that particular question. The council was getting nowhere fast, and they knew it.

"Maybe the little girl who came up with the theory would be able to help?" Oliver Wood said, trying to think of anything to move the debate process quicker. At this point, the train had been locked down for almost an hour.

Something began to materialize in the middle of the room, and then the council realized it was four somebodies. For first years.

"Well the train brought you all here, so that means one of you four started this whole first generation pureblood thing...Which of you was it?" Robert asked, pointing at the four youngest in the room. Hermione and Neville looked scared and confused as to the sudden teleportation, Draco was startled, though he tried to hide it, and Harriette looked completely unphased.

"That would be me. Harriette Potter-Dursley, at your service." Harriette said, doing a mock curtsy.

Every jaw dropped.


	5. The Second Meeting Part 2

The air in the room suddenly became thick as everone stared at the girl who had spoken. The council, all being older, seemed to understand who Harriette was faster than the younger children. Even though they were staring for an uncomfortable amount of time, Harriette didn't react negatively. She met their gazes with confidence and practically begged them to question her further. She had her hands behind her back and stood tall and regal. Draco stood behind her, and was looking around the room threateningly as if daring someone to object, while Neville and Hermione just shifted uncomfortably off to the side, neither of them feeling it was their place to intervine.

"Harry Potter?" Hilliard asked, tilting his head to one side as if trying to think about how to proceed.

"Harriette, my name is Harriette." Harriette responded. Most of the councils nodded, already accepting this full-heartedly and ready to continue with the issue at hand. Hilliard, however, still looked conflicted, and Andre Egwu looked mad.

"So... is Harry a nickname?" Hilliard asked, tilting his head to the other side and crossing his arms.

"No." Harriette responded sternly, not changing positions or breaking eye contact with Percy at all. "I'm Harriette. Just Harriette."

"Alright then, Harriette. You've caused quite a fuss here." Percy said, interupting whatever Hilliard was about to say, smiling at Harriette, and earning a slight smile in return. The rest of the council members relaxed, just now realizing that they had been slightly tense. Except for Egwu, who stood and laughed rudely.

"What? Is this some kind of joke, the 'Savior of the Wizarding World a girl?" He asked, motioning to Harriette and turning towards the rest of the council.

"Watch yourself, Egwu." Tonks said, standing for the first time, facing Andre confrontationally. "The girl is gonna have a hard enough time without the members of the council pickin' on her."

"Why would she have a hard time? Just because people got confused and thought she was a boy?" Draco asked, speaking for the first time and reminded the older council members that there were young children present.

"Yes, something like that, young Malfoy." Clearwater said, nodding at him from her place at the table. "And for the love of Merlin, this is not the right time Egwu. Stand down. We need to focus on the problem at hand." Penelope gave Andre a glare that left no room for discussion, but he ignored it and decided to continue antagonizing Harriette.

"I'm focusing on the issue in front of me, some confused freak boy who just wants more attention. That's what it is, yes? A ploy for attention?" Egwu began walking closer to Harriette who took a step back and unconsciously grasped Draco's hand.

"EGWU!" Oliver and Marcus yelled simutaneously, both forgetting their rivalry and moving together to push Egwu back and create a physical barrier bewteen him and Harriette. "Think before you speak, Egwu. Notice how no one is standing with you." Oliver said, Marcus not even breaking eye contact with Egwu and looking ready to murder him.

"Sorry that I'm the only one with the nerve to talk about the freak boy and..." Egwu said, stopping mid sentence when he felt a wand pressed to the back of his neck. Oliver and Marcus took a step back, shielding the first years, both blocking thier sight and physically protecting them from what was about to happen.

"You're crossing a line Egwu." The voice behind the wand said, dangerously low. Egwu turned around slowly and looked to his soon to be attacker confused. "You're not just offending Harriette and her family, Egwu. You are offending me and mine." Percy Weasley said, wand now pointed directly between Egwu's eyes. "Or have you forgotten that my sister was born male? Are you going to be calling my sister a crazy, attention seeking, freak boy next year, Egwu? Maybe I should mention to the headmaster that your academic performance last year was not good enough for you to keep your position on the quidditch team? Or maybe I should write a letter to your mother and explain to her your wretched bigoted behavior and see what she has to say about it?" Percy spoke barely above a whisper, but everyone heard it. Everyone was so focused on that confrontation that they didn't seem to notice four more people materialize into the room.

"Put your wand down, mister Weasley. I do believe that you have adequately made your point."

Everyone turned quickly and stared in shock at the four newcomers to the meeting. Four adult representatives, one from each Hogwarts house. Adult representatives were only called into a council meeting if magic herself recognized a life threatening situation. Every sat silently, shocked upon realizing that had the situation escelated any further, Percy would have likely killed Egwu.

The person who had spoken, the adult representative for Slytherin House, was Lucius Malfoy. He quickly looked at everyone in the room and tried to figure out what the situation was. The only sign of shock when he saw his son sitting in a council meeting was the slight raise of an eyebrow. "Can someone please explain quickly and thoroughly what the meeting was called for, and why Mister Weasley was having murderous thoughts about a fellow council member?"

"What did you do, Neville!?" Augusta Longbottom, representative for Gryffindor house, demanded, pointing a finger at her grandson who she had just caught sight of hiding behind Hermione.

"Nothing Gran! I was just sitting and talking with my friends and then I was here!" Neville said, shrinking back even more.

"Longbottom didn't do anything wrong, no one here did anything wrong...except for Egwu." Tonks said, glaring at Egwu and standing in order to take control of the chaos that had ensued.

"Well, I believe it would be best for you to begin explaining, Miss Tonks." Amelia Bones, representative for Hufflepuff said, motioning for her to begin speaking.

"Yes. Agreed." responded Professor Flitwick, representative of Ravenclaw house. And just like that, Tonks began trying to explain.

Outside the train, things were just as hectic.

"ALOHAMORA! REDUCTO! uhh...uhh...LUMOS? No, okay..." Albus Dumbledore stood outside the Hogwarts express, trying every light spell he could think of on the train. Nothing worked. McGonagall and Hagrid watched silently from the background, Hagrid awstruck by the amount of spells the professor knew, and McGonagall amused at the Proffessor's useless antics.

"I'm sure the train will open itself soon, headmaster. Besides, we now know that Flitwick is on board." McGonagall said. Flitwick had sent McGonagall a protronus from inside the train the moment he was teleported on, right before the headmaster had appeared. McGonagall had been a member of the council and Flitwick a member of the court. McGonagall wished she could just tell the headmaster what was going on, but only current court and council members had the ability to reveal the existance of the Hogwarts Hierarchy.

"Yes, Minerva, but he hasn't said anything else since he was transported on board. We have no idea what is happening on that train. It could be detrimental." Albus paused his casting just long enough to respond, and then continued trying to break into the train via ridiculous means. "EXPELLIARMUS. EXPECTO PATRONUM. WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA."

"Dear Merlin, Albus! What good would levitating the train do!" McGonagall said, stepping in between the frantic headmaster and the train.

"I apologize, Minerva. Perhaps I am getting out of hand, but as you can see, no spell I have cast has had any effect." And sure enough, it hadn't. All the spells seemed to be were useless and weird words.

The council stared at the four elder represntatives and waited for all hell to break loose. It was expected that the elder Malfoy would be appalled at the idea of there being no such thing as a muggleborn, but he remained calm and never uttered a word through the entire explaination. Finally, Amelia Bones broke the silence.

"Well it does make sense. I believe this would require some blood testing, but it is a very solid and well thought out theory, Harriette." She spoke to Harriette directly, causing everyone to look at her.

Harriette blushed slightly at the compliment, not out of embarassment, but because she thought humility was the correct respons to the situation. "Thank you, ma'am." she said looking down. Egwu had been magically silenced, so all he could do was roll his eyes at what he thought was insane.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I believe the council has spoken, yes? No such thing as muggleborns. No such thing as pureblood distinction. Just Purebloods plain and simple for the time being, yes?" Flitwick asked. Everyone nodded in agreement, even Lucius Malfoy, though he did so almost non-visably. "Good, then I believe you know what to do children." and he motioned for the children to finish the meeting.

"THE COUNCIL HAS SPOKEN" they all said in unison. Suddenly, more suddenly than they had disappeared, all the doors and windows re-appeared and everyone made a hasty exit off of the train, only to find a red-faced, panting, frusturated headmaster, a confused groundskeeper, and a slightly annoyed transfigurations proffessor waiting on the train platform. Silenced reigned until McGonagall took control of the situation.

"Okay, first years, follow me to the castle. Hagrid, take the upper years. We are almost a full two hours behind schedule and we must absolutely begin with this years sorting as soon as possible."

Everyone began chatting, laughing, and walking towards the castle as if nothing had ever happened. Everyone except for one Albus Dumbledore, who was still staring at the Hogwarts Express.


	6. The Sorting

Harriette, Draco, Neville, and Hermione were standing together in the center of the large croud of first years as they waited for McGonagall. They were all gathered at the bottom of a grand staircase and looking around nervously as they theorized on all the sorting entailed.

"My brothers said you have to fight a troll!" a readheaded boy with large eyes said from behind them, causing Draco to scoff.

"A troll? What sort of absurd school would make first year wizards with no magical training fight a troll?" Draco turned slightly to fully look at the boy who had spoken. The boy didn't respond, simply turned bright red and looked down at the ground while a few of the kids around him laughed. "I see. Hand-me-down robes and bright red hair? You must be a Weasley." Draco said with disgust. Harriette rolled her eyes at that and roughly elbowed Draco in the side, causing Draco to glare at her. Draco looked at Weasley, once again with disgust, but turned around anyway, deciding that it was best to leave it at one insult than continue the conversation and face the wrath of his cousin. It was at that moment that McGonagall returned.

"Follow me students, and we shall begin with your sorting," she said quickly, obviously in a rush due to beginning the welcome festivities two hours behind schedule. She walked quickly, so quickly in fact that the pool of first years were struggling not to trip over eachother and keep up. McGonagall didn't seem to notice this and continued without any hesitation as she entered the hall, not even giving the first years time to gawk at their surroundings.

As soon as the students stopped moving, Hermione looked up excitingly. "Everyone, look up!" She said, prompting, Harriette, Draco, and Neville to do so. "It isn't really the night sky. It's just enchanted to look like it is. I read about it in 'Hogwarts: A History'", she said matter-of-factly, earning an eyebrow raise from Draco.

"Of course it isn't really the sky. If there was no roof, then it would be awfully dreadful when it rains." He said, earning a shoulder shrug and a blushing face from Hermione and a soft giggle from Harriette, while Neville was still too distracted by the ceiling to notice any comment any of them had made.

"Students, when I call your name, you will sit on the stool and place the hat on your head to be sorted into your houses. Let's begin. Abbot, Hannah." And thus began the sorting. The group of four watched anxiously as they waited for their names to be called.

"Grainger, Hermione."

Hermione took a deep breathe and headed towards the stool, praying she didn't trip. She already had a good idea of what house she would be placed in, Ravenclaw, if the elder prefect was a reliable source of house based information. Being that he was a prefect, she assumed that he was.

"Well, what do we have here?" A kind, yet somewhat raspy voice said into her head. Hermione was surprised, and hoped that surprise was not written on her face. She was unsure of wether or not she was supposed to respond or how to do so, so she simply waited. "Yes, I see. Already you have made such an impact on things in this school, haven't you? What a wonderful mind, plenty of courage as well, however. Yes...and you will need that courage won't you? But, it isn't the most important thing you will need. No...no...to make the sort of impact you are making, you will need to be well informed. Sharp. Ready to answer any questions anyone will throw at you. Ahh..yes...I believe I do just about have you sorted Ms. Grainger." Hermione felt her heart beat quicken in anticipation as the hat yelled out to the entire school, "RAVENCLAW!". She smiled and looked at her new friends who all smiled in return. She made her way toward the Ravenclaw table and hoped at least one of them would join her.

"Longbottom, Neville."

Neville walked quickly to the hat, terrified and ready to get his sorting over with. "Ah, yes. A longbottom. I would think you would go to Gryffindor just like your parents but...what is this I see?" Suddenly, Neville was scared he wasn't going to belong anywhere as he just couldn't see the traits of any of the houses in himself. "You do have some courage in there...and you will need it these next few years should you continue down the path I see. Yes, you will. But what I see in your mind...what you want...well, that's awfully ambitious, don't you agree?" Neville thought about what he wanted. He wanted Harriette to be correct. He wanted to end the stigma around blood purity. He wanted to prove himself to the Wizarding world. He wanted to be better. "Yes...much ambition..but is Slytherin the best place for you? After all, they do have much different world views than yourself. And what's this? Loyalty. Such loyalty already to the friends you made just hours ago. You have the heart of a Hufflepuff, there is no doubt. But what you wish to accomplish, why, can you do that in Hufflepuff? Can you get the resources and the reputation you need to impact the world in such a way? Oh my...where to put you..." Neville thought about where he wanted to go and what he wanted to do, and, hoping the sorting hat would hear him, thought, "Put me where I can best accomplish my goals. Because they need to be accomplished." The sorting hat chuckled, and it was a weird thing for Neville to hear a hat chuckle. "Well, if you that's what you want than better be.." Neville held his breathe as he waited, still having no idea where he was to be put. "SLYTHERIN". Neville was sure his eyes were going to pop out of his head as he made is way to the Slytherin table. He noticed that most everyone he could see seemed a bit shocked except for his friends, who were smiling widely at him in encouragement. He silently prayed to Merlin that he wouldn't get hexed in his sleep.

"Malfoy, Draco"

Draco confidently walked towards the stool, knowing full well where he was going to go. "Ah yes, another Malfoy. You are quite different from your father. You are ambitious, there is no doubt. You have the ambition of a slytherin. But with your eagerness to learn you could so easily be a Ravenclaw..." The hat trailed off as Draco inwardly rolled his eyes. "Just put me in Slytherin. It will be easier for me to accomplish what I want to there. I already have connections. Not only that, but someone needs to look after Neville." Draco thought. The hat sighed happily in response. "Yes, I see clearly now. SLYTHERIN." Draco smiled and walked to the slytherin table, sitting directly next to Neville.

"Potter, Harry"

Harriette rolled her eyes and began to make her way towards the stool. Whispers began immediately as she began to move.

"That's Harry Potter? But that's a girl."

"Is that THE Harry Potter, it isn't possible."

Harriet blocked out the utterings and turned to look at McGonagall. "Professor", she started softly, as McGonagall looked at the girl in confusion.

"Don't you think it would be more proper to use my full name at my sorting?" She asked innocently, eyes wide and questioning, showing only the innocence of a child. McGonagall hesitated for only a moment before questioningly looking towards Dumbledore who appeared to had spilled his tea all over his robes.

"Of course, child. My apologize. And what name would that be?" McGonagall asked the boy...girl...child? She wasn't sure. She asked the student in front of her.

"Harriette Potter-Dursley." Harriette responded smoothly.

McGonagall nodded. "My apologies Ms. Potter-Dursley." and then she stated Harriette's full name to the hall, causing the whispers to multiply tenfold. Harritette continued to ignore them and sat on the stool as the hat was placed on her head, covering her eyes.

"Well...I cannot say I wasn't expecting this after looking in the heads of your friends, but still. It is such a surprise. You have the brain of a Ravenclaw, no doubt. But I know exactly where to put you. SLYTHERIN." Harriette walked towards the slytherin table and noted complete silence. She looked towards Hermione who looked sad and scared at being the only one sorted into Ravenclaw, but Harriette sent an encouraging smile her way in an attempt to calm her nerves. When Harriette arrived at the table she sat across from Neville and Draco.

The headmaster rose to speak, and Percy Weasley knew it was time to act. As soon as the headmaster spoke his first word, Percy and Oliver stood and loudly announced that they had an announcement. The headmaster looked confused and was about to protest, when Flitwick and McGonagall told him to just listen.

Percy began. "Hello fellow students and professors. My name is Percy Weasley and This is Oliver Wood. As you can tell, we are Gryffindors. Now, there are some things that happen around Hogwarts that not a lot of people know about...not even some of the professors. But, we believe now may be a good time to bring those things to everyone's attention."

Wood began speaking next as dumbledore stood dumbfounded in the front, and Flitwick and McGonagall tried to hide the smirks that were beginning to appear on their faces. For the first time in Hogwarts history, the council was about to be made public knowledge.

"There is a group that operates here at Hogwarts designed to make rules and keep order. It is called the Hogwarts Council and we are a part of it. The Council is as old as the school and is directly tied into the school's magic. What we say is law and will be followed. It has been decided by the Hogwarts council that any muggleborn student who wishes to help us in a study of magical genetics and geneology will be subject to an inheritense test. Until then, there will be no such thing as a Muggleborn or Halfblood on school grounds. Do to new scientific evidence, we believe that those things never existed and all magicals are, in fact, purebloods. I know this is shocking. We will be holding a public meeting of the council in the great hall tomorrow morning before the first scheduled classes in order to answer any questions. Thank you." Percy and Wood both sat down to an, once again, completely silent and stunned great hall. That is, it was silent for three seconds. Then it was chaos.


End file.
